Networks often send and receive traffic to and from user devices, such as cellular telephones. Traffic may be transmitted between the networks and the user devices as series of packets. A packet may include a header portion, which may include information such as information identifying a source of the packet, information identifying a destination of the packet, etc., and a payload portion, which may include content associated with the traffic, such as video data, audio data, text data, etc.